Shot Through the Heart
by RosemaryJohnSherlock
Summary: Leo Valdez and an OC. Leo has a mishap during an archery lesson, and it somehow gets him a date? Includes brief appearances of Percy, Jason, Nico, and Piper. Rated k for an arrow wound and kissing. Enjoy!


Author's Note: Just a oneshot with Leo Valdez and an OC. Review if you want to. I own nothing, because if I did, I'd make Team Leo t-shirts for all!

Echo: Team Leo!

* * *

><p>Shot Through the Heart-In More Ways Than One<p>

Sky couldn't help but stare at Leo Valdez. His rich brown curls and his glittering warm eyes. His elfin smile that melted her heart. She sighed. He had no idea she existed.

"Sky. Earth to Sky." A brother of hers waved his hand in front of her face.

"What?" She blinked, dazed.

"Can I have your cinnamon rolls?" Ace didn't wait for a reply as he reached out to snatch one off of her plate. She smacked at his hand, but he had already succeeded.

"You should be in Hermes." She muttered, and her brother grinned through his mouthful of food.

"And you should quit goggling at the Repair Boys." He smirked, and she gave him a mock glare.

"I wasn't-" Sky started, only to be cut off by the horn signaling that breakfast was over. She gave one last glance at Leo before sighing.

"Come on, archery lesson." She said in a bored tone. Ace groaned with her.

Sky and Ace were both children of Apollo, blessed with truer aim than most demigods. Sky adopted her father's brilliantly blond hair and blue eyes. Ace, a nickname due to the fact that he had the best aim in camp, had the same eyes, but he had his mortal mother's flaming red hair. Sky and her favorite brother were the only two children in Apollo's cabin without tans; each had pale complexions with freckles and burned easily.

Today, they were being forced to lead a few cabins in their birth-skill. It was extremely tedious and annoying. Until they arrived at the arena.

Sky's heart gave a lurch when she noticed that they were helping the Hephaestus cabin. Her brother rolled his eyes, and she elbowed him in the ribs. She also saw that the big three cabins were there. She sighed, knowing that keeping the three of them in line would be difficult.

"I call dibs on the grease monkeys." She whispered, smiling as Ace grimaced. He glanced at Nico and Percy sword-battling with their bows.

"No fair." He groaned. But Sky was already walking towards the elfin boy.

* * *

><p>Leo was busy chatting with Jason when the instructors entered the arena. When he looked up, his hands, for once, stopped moving.<p>

A girl, shorter than he was, was striding towards him, a determined look on her face. She had blond hair so long it went almost to her waist. A smattering of freckles was painted across her cheeks, and her eyes were a warm cerulean color.

Jason watched Leo's expression change. He smirked as his friend went slack-jawed.

"You realize who that is, don't you?" He asked. Leo gave a slight nod.

"The future Mrs. Valdez." Leo grinned. Jason let out a chuckle, just as the afore mentioned girl stood in front of the two of them.

"What's funny, Grace?" She asked in amusement. Jason felt his cheeks redden and mumbled a quiet response.

"I thought it was nothing." She said, then gave him a friendlier smile as she leaned in conspiratorially.

"Sorry if I scared you, I just don't want to seem soft. Short and unintimidating stature and all." She gave a sly wink and stood in front of the group.

"For those of you who don't know me, I'm Sky Woodard. My brother Ace and I are covering for Chiron for today's lesson. Hephaestus cabin will follow me, while Jackson, Grace, and Di Angelo will go with Ace. Any problems, you can take it up with the complaint department." Sky gave a grin and gestured for them to follow her to the archery range.

"I think I have a crush on the teacher." Leo joked to Jason.

"Good luck with that." He clapped Leo on the shoulder as he followed his cousins.

* * *

><p>"So, who has shot an arrow before?" Sky questioned. Most of the students raised their hands.<p>

"Okay…How many have done it manually? Like, without a machine to help." She persisted. Most hands dropped.

"I see." She smiled and heard several nervous chuckles.

"Well, I'll show you a few shots, and then I'll help you work on your form." Sky quietly pulled an arrow from her quiver and took aim at a target.

She took two deep breaths. She hated doing this in front of people, but her gift didn't disappoint. She heard the soft whoosh as she let the arrow loose.

It plunged faithfully in the center, and she heard a loud whoop followed by a smattering of applause. She turned to find Leo whistling loudly and clapping with all his might. She felt heat rising into her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Leo hadn't wanted to embarrass Sky, but he had to admit that she was pretty when she blushed.<p>

"Thanks, guys." She said. "But it's not that impressive. You'll all surpass me with practice."

"Yeah, right." Leo added sarcastically, and Sky grinned at him.

"Come on, Valdez. I'll help you." Sky waved him forward, and he tried not to let his hands catch fire in his excitement.

"Now, knock the arrow." She instructed. When he fumbled with weapon, she turned to the class.

"I'll demonstrate on Leo, then you can all have a go." She said calmly.

"I'd like to have a go on you." Muttered a tall forger, giving her a look that sent the blood rushing to her face. Leo watched in awe as the girl smoothly launched an arrow that nicked his rude sibling's ear. The class stared in shocked silence.

"Kindly shut up. I hope your ears are still good enough to listen." She smirked at him, and he dropped back into the crowd.

She showed Leo the proper technique, pointing out what not to do to his siblings. Soon, they were each lined up with their own target. Sky flitted between the campers, correcting technique.

By the end of the day, every one of his siblings had hit their target, _except Leo._ No matter what he did, his arrow refused to find the padded bull's-eye.

_Stupid Apollo_, he thought without imagining the consequences. Then he fired again, with his arrow, somehow managing to ricochet off the target, straight towards his face. Of course.

* * *

><p>Sky felt a small whoosh of wind as an arrow veered near her. She glanced up and knew that it was going to hit Leo. Whether it was prophetic or just her weird connection with the weapon, she was certain that Leo was about to get himself killed.<p>

Thankful that she was somewhat nearby, she ran at full speed towards the dark-haired boy.

"Move, Valdez!" She commanded, but the worry in her voice took the edge off her command. Leo stood frozen, fascinated as he watched the arrow approach his chest.

With a barely disguised grunt of pain, Sky tackled Leo to the ground and out of harm's way. She started to say something witty about him needing a machine to tell him when to duck, but stopped as a cry of pain escaped her lips.

The offending arrow was lodged deep in her right shoulder. Fantastic.

* * *

><p>Leo was pretty certain he was dead. Here he was, with the girl he had been daydreaming about at the start of the day lying right on top of him. Her golden hair tickled his face, and he noticed that her eyes seemed to sparkle like polished gems. Her lips were full and pink, and he watched as the moved to form a small sob…wait, why was his angel crying?<p>

"Sky!" Ace ran over, pulling his sister off of Leo and into a sitting position.

"I'm fine, just a little knick." She hissed in pain, giving a weak smile. Leo noticed why her eyes were sparkling, her unshed tears refracted light.

"Grace, get ambrosia. Jackson, get your sword; we have to cut one end of the arrow so it'll be easier to pull through. Then it will be able to heal." Ace barked, and surprisingly the boys complied with the pale Apollo camper.

"Di Angelo, you feel anything, you _tell me_, understand?" He snapped, and Nico abandoned his usual scowl for a sympathetic look as he nodded.

"It's just a flesh wound, Artie." Sky whispered hoarsely, forgetting to use his nickname.

"You're right, Sky. You'll be okay." Ace, aka Artie, replied smoothly. Leo watched the dirt turn dark red with blood.

"Don't go all melo-melodramatic on me." She grimaced as Percy jostled the arrow as he cut it with Riptide. He muttered a quick apology.

"Where the heck is Jason?" Ace nearly screamed, just as the son of Jupiter literally dropped in. Leo assumed that flying was faster than walking.

"Okay, this is going to hurt." He spoke gently to his sister.

"I never-would've-guessed." She said between harsh breaths. Just as Ace gripped the arrow tip, Sky grabbed for Leo's hand. Leo met her eyes in surprise and saw the fear there.

"As soon as I pull, give her the ambrosia." He instructed Jason, and the blond nodded. Leo, trying to distract Sky from the pain that was coming, decided to turn to the tried and true method of humor.

"So, since you saved my life, I'm eager to repay you. Maybe a date?" He said, quirking an eyebrow. A genuine smile lit up Sky's face, laughter bubbling in her throat just as the arrow came out and her mouth was stuffed with an ambrosia square.

* * *

><p>Sky chewed it carefully, her insides on fire from the snack and the fact that Leo Valdez <em>just asked her out<em>. Her, an Apollo nobody, who was not nearly as popular as any of the seven and their friends.

"Now to the infirmary." Ace instructed her. She shook her head.

"I'm fine. I don't need the rest of our cabin fussing over me. I already ruined today's lesson, just let me take my humiliation and go." Sky pleaded, her eyes going wide as her brother helped her up.

"See, perfectly fine." She said, before her legs refused to comply. She would've fallen if Leo hadn't caught her.

"I'll take her." Sky glanced at him in surprise as the words left his mouth. She wanted to protest, but in the face of those warm brown eyes she relented.

"Just get back to the lesson." She told Ace as he made to follow them. She cut off his protest with a small "Please?"

"Yeah, _Artie._" Percy joked, trying to lighten the mood. The archer turned back with a mischievous look on his face.

"More insubordination and you'll get an arrow where the sun don't shine, Jackson." The teen replied. Percy shuffled uncomfortably as Jason gave a laugh.

* * *

><p>Leo watched in amazement as Nico, scary and emotionless Nico, fell into a fit of giggles suitable for someone of a younger age. Then he turned back to the vision on his right.<p>

"So, does the pretty lady have any requests? I am in your debt, you know." He gave her a lopsided grin. Surprisingly, she laughed. He watched as a slight blush coated her cheeks.

"Do we have to go to the infirmary?" She wined playfully.

"Your brother will shoot me if we don't." Leo said, his voice grave. He heard Sky laugh again. He decided that he really liked the sound.

"We could just go hide. Like, in the woods or by the lake." She suggested. Leo tilted his head, dramatically contemplating the offer. Sure, he might end up dead when Sky's siblings found out, but that was future Leo's problem. Right now, present Leo had a beautiful girl on his arm who wanted to spend time with him. When was _that_ ever going to happen again?

"The fish might rat us out to Percy if we go by the lake." He added.

"But you might ditch me for a nymph if we end up in the forest. Hmm…" She tapped her chin in mock deliberation.

"I think I'll chance the lake." She said. "Come on." And, with surprising strength for a girl who had been lying bleeding in the dirt five minutes ago, she ran ahead, tugging Leo along by his hand.

* * *

><p>"Can you show me? Just this once, 'cause I figure a ton of people must ask you every day." Sky sat next to Leo, her feet dangling in the water. She tried to ignore the accusing glares of the naiads.<p>

"Actually, most people are afraid of it." Leo said, giving a wry smile.

"That's stupid. It's the coolest thing ever." Sky breathed.

"Well, technically, it's the hottest thing-"

"Are you going to show me or not?" She cut him off. He nodded and opened his palm. She watched in amazement as a tiny flame danced across his hand.

"That's incredible." She said, watching as Leo's grin widened.

"First time a pretty girl has ever said that to me." Leo said, and Sky blushed. He kept saying that she was pretty, which she was quite sure was inaccurate. Still, it was nice.

"Sky Woodard, if you're with that flaming bonehead that got you shot, I'm putting you both in the infirmary myself!" Ace yelled, as he crested a hill a few yards from the lake. Sky muttered a few choice words and Leo gave her an amused look.

"I had better go. He's usually not one to make idle threats." Sky reluctantly stood up. As she was leaving, a surge of bravery welled up inside her, and she heard herself saying something crazy.

"Be prepared to pay up on that date, Valdez."

* * *

><p>The next day, Leo sat next to Sky as they stared out at the camp. Sky had showed him the perfect climbing tree, both in its height and the fact that its occupant wouldn't mind.<p>

"Leo," He still got tingles when she used his first name. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Is it the kind that you'll have to kill me once you tell me?" He joked, trying to mask his eagerness. He wondered what she wanted to tell him that constituted a secret.

They had been wandering the camp for hours, their 'date' having begun right after breakfast. Sky had skipped archery training and Leo was happy to forgo the climbing wall.

Sky had told him all about her siblings, and how she missed her mother, who was just about the smartest person she knew. She talked about how she preferred her creative talents to her weaponry skills. He found out that she enjoyed writing, and she even let him peek at her journal.

"Maybe, depending on how you react." She grinned at him shyly.

"Go ahead." Leo replied, eager to know what was so important.

"Leo!" Leo listened as Jason and Piper called his name. Sky wobbled on her perch in surprise before regaining her balance. He gave an apologetic glance.

"Duty calls." He gave a mock salute before jumping from the tree. Sky scrambled down after him.

"Leo, there you are, we need you to help with- hello." Piper stopped to stare at the girl who had come to stand beside her friend.

"Hi." Sky gave a shy wave.

"Piper, this is Sky. She and her brother were attempting to teach me to shoot an arrow yesterday." Jason watched as Piper offered a hand. Sky reluctantly shook it.

"Are you the one who sings in the girls' showers?" Piper asked her. Sky laughed, seeming more at ease. Leo and Jason gravitated towards each other to watch the exchange.

"No; are you the one that has a pea shooter of love?" She asked, causing Piper to chortle.

"That's my brother Fredrick. He _really_ wants a date to the fireworks." The daughter of Aphrodite explained.

"My sister Delilah is the one that sings the most often. If he asks nicely, I'm sure she'd care to accompany him." Sky smiled sweetly.

"So, you guys needed my help?" Leo asked Jason and Piper.

"Oh, it was nothing. Carry on." Piper hurried to drag Jason away.

"I should go too. It was nice seeing you, Leo." Sky strode up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a quick embrace. As she pulled away, he caught her hand in his and held it.

"You don't have to." He stammered quickly.

"I'm supposed to go help my sisters anyway; we have to plan the songs for the campfire tonight." She leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I've wanted to do that for months." She whispered, and as she made to pull away Leo smiled and cupped her face in his hands and pulled her to him again. This kiss was just a tad longer, but just as warm and sweet. They broke away and Sky smiled at Leo shyly. The mood was broken when Jason gave a small cough.

"It was nice meeting you all." Sky said as she faced the pair, a blush staining her cheeks as she fled.

Piper turned to Leo with a large smile on her face, and Jason gave him a light punch on the arm.

"She seems very nice, Leo." Piper added.

"She also fits his type: able to beat him up." Jason commented, earning a smack on the arm from Piper. Leo laughed a little.

* * *

><p>At the campfire, Sky held Leo's hand. When her sister led the camp in a love song, the daughter of Apollo figured something was up and urged Leo to follow her as she tried to run. Her siblings caught them and treated them to a dunk in the lake.<p>

Leo was all too happy to cuddle with Sky to help her dry off, his superheated skin useful for once. She was happy to thank him with a kiss or two.

When he explained the arrow incident and apologized, Sky laughed. She then promised him a few private archery lessons. As she snuggled against Leo's chest, she let out a contented sigh.

She needed to thank her father for that arrow.


End file.
